


Good Morning

by grelleswife



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adopted Children, Alois and Luka are alive and thriving!, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Grelle and Hannah are soft foster moms, Trans Female Character, a happy AU where humans and supernatural beings coexist peacefully, bisexual Grelle, demon and reaper are married in this fic, female pronouns for Grelle, lesbian Hannah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife
Summary: Grelle enjoys a peaceful morning with her wife and foster sons.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sapphic Sutcliff Week "motherhood" prompt
> 
> This is a stand-alone AU in which humans and supernatural/magical creatures live in relative harmony. There is no angst here, so neither Luka nor Alois has formed a contract with Hannah. These boys have suffered enough, so only fluff will be found in this fic!

Grelle woke to the sensation of soft kisses on her cheeks, her eyelids, her forehead. “Mmm,” she hummed happily, slowly opening her eyes. Hannah’s serenely beautiful face hovered delightfully close to hers, near enough for Grelle to see her reasonably well despite her nearsighted reaper’s vision. Her lavender hair fell about Grelle like a veil, the sunlight streaming in through the bedroom window giving it a silvery sheen.

“Good morning, Grellybean,” the demon whispered, her face lighting up in a smile as tender as summer rain.

Though her mind was still wrapped in the cobwebs of last night’s slumber, Grelle felt a warm glow in her chest at the familiar endearment.

“’morning, Hannah Banana,” she mumbled, drowsily reaching up to pet her wife’s cheek. Even without her glasses, she could tell that Hannah looked positively _divine_ in her diaphanous lilac nightgown.

Grelle herself was clad in little more than a long white button-up shirt, though those buttons had all been undone over the course of the previous evening, leaving much of her chest and abdomen on display. She shifted, stretching with the slow deliberation of a cat, and smirked as Hannah’s gaze drifted longingly over her body. “The morning is young, you know…_pleeenty _of time for us to have a bit of fun, wouldn’t you say?” Grelle coaxed, running manicured fingers along the demon’s sculpted jaw. Hannah’s lips parted, revealing teeth that were just a trifle too sharp. “When such a tantalizing woman offers herself to me, how am I to resist?”

“Don’t even try,” Grelle urged, taking one of her wife’s hands and kissing it with a passion whose fire was undimmed by the passage of time. “I’m yours, darling, body and soul…so lay claim to me.” Hannah’s eyes glowed red at that.

“Mine,” she whispered avariciously, leaning down to gently bite at Grelle’s throat as the reaper whimpered in excitement.

However, both froze when they heard the patter of tiny feet racing down the hall. “Oh my, up already,” Grelle chuckled. “Well, we mustn’t scandalize our little cherub.”

“We’ll pick up where we left off tonight, dear heart,” the demon purred seductively into her ear. The wives extricated themselves from their amorous entwinement, and Grelle buttoned her shirt just in time. In a flurry of youthful energy, Luka burst into the room, pushing the unlocked door open with his chubby hands. “Good morning!!!” he chirped. “Good morning,” his foster mothers answered in unison, beaming at their son. Dark grey eyes sparkling, Luka scampered over the bed and stretched out his arms. “Up, Mama!” he cried impatiently, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Hannah (she was “Mama”; Grelle was “Mummy”) hoisted him up, proceeding to cuddle the tousle-haired scamp while he giggled in delight. As Grelle put on her glasses (the better to see her family with), she heard a second set of footsteps, and Alois materialized in the doorway.

“Beat you!!!!” Luka crowed, flapping his arms happily.

“Maybe today, but I’ll beat _you_ next time!” Alois retorted, though there was a fond twinkle in his eye when he looked at Luka. When he clambered into bed to give Grelle a good morning hug, he whispered conspiratorially, “I let him win.” Though Alois could be overbearing at times, he was fiercely protective of his baby brother, and he loved nothing more than seeing Luka happy. “Very generous,” Grelle responded, nodding gravely. “It’s good to build up little Lu’s confidence—but don’t be afraid to give him a bit of competition now and then!” she added, winking at Alois. He winked back impishly. Grelle had a soft spot for the boy—his penchant for mischief reminded her of herself at that age—and, as he’d gradually come to trust her, Alois reciprocated that affection.

“We’d better get some breakfast before school starts!” Hannah declared. Taking Alois by the hand, and cradling Luka to her bosom (he tended to cling to his mama like a limpet), she escorted the children to the kitchen. Grelle slipped on a pair of sparkly red sweatpants before following them. After reading several esteemed books on parenting, Hannah had firmly told Grelle that wearing pants on a regular basis was generally advisable for mothers. Grelle was unconvinced of the wisdom of this practice (pants were so _awfully_ constricting) but deferred to her wife’s judgment. She supposed it wouldn’t do to appear indecent in front of the boys.

When they arrived in the kitchen, Hannah handed Luka off to Grelle. The reaper playfully tossed her munchkin into the air, smiling at his excited shrieks of “Trow higher, Mummy!”

“Now, Grelle, you mustn’t get him too riled up,” Hannah tutted like the mother hen that she was.

“Yes, ma’am,” Grelle responded glibly, smothering the giggling Luka in several kisses before carefully situating him in his high chair. While Hannah got to work whipping up a batch of pancakes, a family favorite, Grelle set the table with some help from Alois. She could’ve burst with pride as she watched him fetch the plates and cutlery, taking pains not to drop them. “You’re a proper gentleman for helping your mummy, dear,” she praised, ruffling his hair affectionately. Alois grinned, revealing a gap-toothed smile—he’d just begun to lose a few of his baby teeth. It was remarkable how quickly he and Luka were growing up (as humans tended to do), and Grelle didn’t want to miss a minute.

Hannah served the pancakes, perfectly golden with pats of butter on top. “Yay!” Luka squealed when he saw that his were in the shape of dinosaurs (his current obsession), and Alois eagerly tucked in to his stack, which resembled smiling kitty faces. Looking at her little family seated around the table, Grelle wanted to pinch herself to confirm that this wasn’t all a dream. When she and Hannah had agreed a few years ago that they were ready to adopt a child, neither had been quite sure what to expect when they’d met Alois and Luka. The brothers had been placed at the mercy of the foster care system after being removed from an abusive home environment, and it showed. Alois had been sullen and distrustful, while wide-eyed Luka had cowered timorously behind his sibling. Over the course of repeated visits, however, patience and kindness had won the day. Grelle would never forget when Alois had shyly said that he wanted her and Hannah to be his mamas, or when Luka finally hugged them. However, the adoption process wasn’t so simple, as the Annafellows women soon learned.

They’d fought like lionesses for their boys. Convincing the foster care system, notorious for its discrimination against supernatural creatures, that a demon and a reaper were fit parents for two young humans had been a herculean task in and of itself. The fact that said demon and reaper were both female had posed an additional hurdle. ‘Really, mortals are so damn backwards about such things!’ Hannah had fumed to Grelle in a rare fit of pique. ‘To hear them talk, you’d think that my marriage to you was inherently depraved and unfit for children’s eyes simply because you’re a woman! As if that makes a _bloody_ difference in whether or not we’d be good mothers!!!” Though Grelle had concurred, she couldn’t help but revel in how _incredibly_ sexy Hannah was when she swore.

It had been a long journey—reams of paperwork, countless office appointments and phone calls, and more than a few sleepless nights. However, through sheer grit and determination, they had prevailed. Ronnie’s aid had been a tremendous boon. Grelle was pleased to learn that he was as adept at cajoling human “birds” in secretarial positions into doing favors for him as he was at buttering up the female office employees at the dispatch. As for Hannah…well, Grelle had never been able to extract the _whole _story from her, but the reaper suspected that her wife had resorted to a bit of demonic “persuasion” with some of the more trying officials. Overnight, a couple of especially onerous bureaucrats barring their way had become unusually meek and helpful…and absolutely terrified of Han. Shortly thereafter, they’d finally been able to bring the boys home, a memory that was one of the happiest of Grelle’s life.

“All done!” Luka giggled, clapping his hands and startling Grelle out of her reverie. Hannah busied herself with washing the dishes, while Grelle ushered the boys to the bathroom to brush their teeth. “They’ve got to stay pearly white!” she insisted when Alois balked.

“If I brush ‘em, will they turn into shark teeth like yours, Mummy?” he inquired hopefully.

“Well, Al, you’ll never know unless you try!” Grelle encouraged, just barely managing to stifle a giggle.

“I want shark teef, too!” Luka enthused, reaching for the toothpaste with unusual alacrity. What darlings these two were!

Hannah soon appeared to assist Grelle with dressing the boys in their dapper school outfits, and she and Grelle swiftly changed into stylish dresses and matching sunglasses.

Grelle and Hannah scooped up the boys’ backpacks before ushering their rambunctious sons to the front door. Luka placed one tiny hand in Hannah’s, the other in Alois’s, while his blue-eyed older brother wrapped his fingers around Grelle’s left. _Our family is certainly unconventional,_ Grelle reflected as they headed to the car, _but it’s perfect._

_Absolutely perfect._


End file.
